Draco Malfoy
]] Draco is the only child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. He is a very spoiled child who is loved by everyone, even the Deatheaters (colleagues of his parents). From a young age, Draco is taught how to manipulate and get whatever he wants when he wants it. He makes his father proud not only with his intelligence but also dark mind. Since Narcissa and Remus were close friends from the past, Lexie Riddle came often to the mansion. She and Draco became best friends and were the most happy when they were together. Not knowingly they were brother and sister, the teenagers fell in love with each other. However, Narcissa confessed her secret to Lexie and the girl stopped having feelings for her newly found brother. When Alex and Pepsi joined them in Lord Voldemort's castle, Draco started going out with Pepsi, since he already had been told about his sister. The five of them, with Pupsi, went to Hogwarts to study magic. Draco had already spent 8 years there and had proclaimed himself as the King of Hogwarts. He was a known womanizer there and had many "girlfriends" at the same time, so he couldn't just stop himself even when he had a new serious girlfriend. Draco could be very cruel and evil when things didn't go his way, but most of the time he was as happy and carefree as Lexie was. He continued loving his sister until Edward Scissorhands came to castle. Draco started drinking then and became very violent and angry. He even had a fight with Eddy,which he lost but he didn't really mind,since Edward was soon dumped by Pepsi and Ronnie Radke replaced him. Draco disliked him even more. He wanted to be the only handsome asshole in Hogwarts and Radke was his competition. So he stayed away from the singer and waited for him to be thrown away just like Edward. In July 2012, Paramore and Bring Me The Horizon came to Hogwarts for a concert and Draco immediately fell in love with the lead singer of Paramore - Hayley Williams. He tried many things to charm her but unsuccessfully. In the end, he and Oliver were turned into beasts for a punishment for flirting with half the school. They had to find love to become humans again. Hayley confessed her love to him and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. The couple was very happy and soon got engaged. Draco's parents were not happy with his choice but he couldn't care less. He and Hayley got married on 3.04.2014. Later, they had a baby. In CWS, however, he is not married. He likes watching and making people horny and even watched Ben and Carly while they were having sex. Draco even asked the Charmed Ones to resurrect Carly's exes so that he could watch free porn again. However, since no one liked Benny, only Liam was brought to life. Draco even helped him find a decent house where he could store his werewolves later. But he also put cameras in the house so he could watch Liam and Carly have sex. Draco was very horny at the time so he even went to watch Francisco Trapote sexually torture Mariana Grande and pleasured himself. When Sarah the maid caught him in the act, he said his name was Alex and he was Ian's wife. However, the big bad vampire made him lick his own liquids but since he didn't want any germs around the house, he let Sarah clean up after the blondie. ]] Draco went to live with Eddie but was constantly looking at his little daughter Aria and even had pervy thoughts about the baby. He never did anything he was saying he had but Edward was so enraged that he tried killing him a few times. So it was time to move out of there. He also lived with Liam and his werewolves for a time in 2012 but there he was used as a housemaid and wife to all the wolfies. Happily, Pepsi and Oliver Sykes saved him from this hell and Draco went to live with his sister and Cormac. There he met Polly the parrot and the little bunny. He taught Polly some swearings and just decided it wasn't the place for him so he moved to live with Alexandra. Draco was very surprised to see a cat there and partly a wolf who came to the house to be fed. Blondie quickly thought the wolf was actually a werewolf who was using Alex for food and secretly wanted to kill her and take her house. Draco tried numerous times to figure this out but it was actually Lexie who made sure the wolf was simply a wolf. Draco accepted that but started tormenting the cat who he called Genka. He always tried to pet her or talk to her but since she was just a cat she didn't answer not once. In the meantime, he seduced Alexandra and slept with her at least 3 times. He decided she was his girlfriend and even slept in her bed. She had to feed him because he was an always hungry animal and so they had their kind of normal life together. But with Draco it was never normal. He was always on her nerves and didn't leave her alone. Except for when he decided to pay a visit to his friends looking like Ben. Then he would annoy them as well until they had enough of him and kick him out of their houses. He soon moved to Cormac and Lexie's home because he was feeling like Alex wasn't happy with him and he was also sad about Genka's death (got run over by a car). And so he stayed with them for a while and took care of their house when they went to New Zealand to film a new movie. He then went back to live with Alex and had a genius idea. A theatre. He called his closest friends and went to Cedric's tree so that he could take part,as well. Draco gave everyone a part and so Oliver was Anton (Theodore's firstborn son, who is married to Kalestina and has inherited everything his father left), Alex - Vivalexia (Theodore's daughter, married to Jack, hates Anton), Eddie - Theodore (big daddy, very wealthy, loves his family and wants them to get along well, has lost his wife a long time ago), Derek - Gaston (very mysterious cousin who has come to see his family), Pepsi - Kalestina (Anton's wife, Theodore and Vivalexia's friend, nice girl), Pupsi - Persia (Kalestina's sister, very acrobatic), Cedric - Marc (also a cousin but from another line, came to see his uncle for the last time, people speak bad about him) and Draco - Jack (Vivalexia's husband who is obsessed with Theodore's money and wants them for himself). The theatre turned out so nicely that Draco came up with another idea afterwards. There Oliver was Olips (the boss of a strip club, wants the 'bunnies' to bring him money), Alex - Alice (a girl dressed as a bunny goes to Japan with her bff Polly and together they are after some cute bunnies but get lost and then they find themselves in the hands of evil Olips), Pepsi - Polly (a badass, beats up Olips in the end and steals his clothes so that she and Alice can go to the airport dressed up), Pupsi - Pinnie (a happy stripper who doesn't mind working for Olips, helps the girls learn), Edward - Edgar (finds the girls along with Seven and Damon and together they sell them to Olips), Cedric - Seven (bad boy, kidnaps Alice), Derek - Damon (bad boy, kidnaps Polly) and Draco - Drex (has sex with the girls and beats them pretty bad, he's even worse than Olips but pays him well). This one also ended up well and so when Elijah came to see them he freed Cedric from his curse to sit all his life under a tree, and so the two friends went to Japan to look for some 'bunnies'. There they had a great time and Draco had lots of sex but eventually they came back to celebrate Alex' prom. Then he occasionally slept with Cho but, in fact, she meant nothing to him. He lived alone in a big luxurious apartment until Oliver joined him and they lived together happily ever after. But not for long. He soon developed a crush for Cora Lightwood which would turn up to be deadly. Before that, though, he was very supportive of Oliver's decisions. He helped him spy on Pepsi and make her leave her fiance James Dracula along with Pupsi. When Cora came to stop their evil plans, he was immediately enchanted by her beauty and grace. Draco even liked it when she paralised him. He was happy to see such a woman even though Oliver got hurt. He soon became obsessive and started following Oliver's "S" advice to win a girl - stalk, spy, seduce by being there for her. And so, on 26.06.2015 while the others were partying, the boys were making evil plans. They decided to use Hannah's help because otherwise it would be impossible. The Devil wanted something in return and Draco had to go kill his own father and Oliver - his daughter Scarlet. Afterwards, Hannah banished James from the city and took Cora and Pepsi's powers so that they could be kidnapped by Draco and Oli. They tied them to Oliver's bed and waited for the girls to develop some sort of feelings for them. Draco tried being nice and sweet but ended up with a bobbypin in his eye. He didn't stop, though. He wanted Cora soo badly but when Pepsi helped her escape, he was beaten up by the blonde and couldn't stop her from running away. Oliver died then and poor Draco was left to live by himself. However, he continued chasing Cora through the continents and when he finally found her taking care of little Paxton by the beach, he liked the view of her with a child. Malfoy scared away the men surrounding Cora and delived her the ultimate pleasure under the sun. He didn't stop afterwards, though, and continued stalking her until Pepsi was so fed up with him that she made him stay away for good. Now, Draco lives his normal life with occasional parties and lots of fun. He goes around the houses and annoys people but also enjoys staying at Clexie's house to take care of his little niece Aya.